Frank Action Bolverk
by Actionsparda
Summary: An outline of my character idea and his story, as well as synopses of his series Devil May Cry High and the different weapon and story ideas I hve for him. I will gladly write a true story about this later if anyone is interested. Thanks for reading.


Sparda and Bolverk were good friends once under the command of Mundus, the prince of darkness and emperor of the underworld. Sparda took pity on the humans and when no one else would act for them, he stood up to the demons and was able to banish them back to the underworld.

Despite Bolverk's vow to kill Sparda for his treatchery, Sparda allowed for him to stay in the human world with a human form like him.  
Bolverk sought out others like him and started a pack of superhuman wolves. As he eventually after aging over an extremely long period of time, he finally decided to mate with the most powerful female in his pack. He and the wolf mother would give birth to several pups, but only one would return to them with a grandson capable of succeeding them all, despite controversy over his own lineage.

Vampires and werewolves were all forms of demonic life on earth and had a biter rivalry over survival. As the rivalry settled over time, Bolverk's successor Beo met what he thought to be a beautiful woman, Banshiva. Without knowing she was half vampire and half human, or the daughter of a vampire hunter, they fell in love.

Eventually, this was allowed and they were wed. However, conceiving a child proved to be very difficult, as many "werepyers" were simply abominations.  
One, the least distorted with the most potential, was able to live a full lifetime, with help from Sparda.

Under the terms and conditions when he became of age, he was still after all this time, Sparda's great godson.

The family tried to give their son the best possible upbringing for his condition and raw power. However, after some success, he was driven mad and requires even more attention to develop as naturally as possible, often causing fights among the family (limited by their held back abilities that could easily destroy the other), and made the child partially dependent on them for help over a period of time.  
Still, he was a good boy and was finally able to survive the initial "education" in his upbringing (constantly hating those responsible and associated with it, including God)  
He now had near perfect control of his forms and could appear human fairly easily...or at least as easy as others like him with different linage.

Still, the family longed for the best possible education for him. He joined a youth group version of The Order of the Sword (which he struggled in severely at times but was able to grow positively and learn from it) (Beo not realizing at the time it was even related to Sparda).

After having a hard time desiding what the next step would be, many other Swordmembers recommended one place Beo felt deep down went against all of his fathers morals and were rivals to his own schooling at Alpha. However, with the child's connection he had with the founder and the Alpha school in such controversy, the family decided on it)

The contact's name...was Dante: son of the Legendary Dark Night Sparda and the child nicknamed Action's godfather.

After Dante's adventures began to settle down like Sparda's did (only having less time and immortality being only half demon), he chose to educate those who woul succeed him and hopefully help keep the works of hell from occurring. So, he founded a school.

Wanna know the name?:

DEVIL MAY CRY HIGH

Action narrative:

Vampires and werewolves...tsh. Not the most pleasant of creatures. Never have been...never will be.  
I should know...I'm both.

Long ago, when humans were ruled over in hell on earth over 2000 years ago, my grandfather, Bolverk, the demon wolf warlord was on of the most powerful demons in existance. Only two rivaled his strength: Mundus...and Sparda.

Mundus was the emperor of the underworld and ruled over the earth with an iron fist and enslaved the humans. No one saw the good of the human race...and why the hell should they!? They are a violent an hateful race! No one believed in them, and no one bothered to show them any pity or mercy.

Everyone...accept Sparda.  
Second only maybe to Mudus an my grandfather, Sparda was a very rare sort of demon...a demon with a heart.

No one is sure how...some say he fell for a human mortal woman named Eva. Others say that she was really an angel and gave him a heart. Few will ever know for sure. Regardless,  
Sparda eventually stuck up for the humans...and lost his freedom over it.

Eventually, Sparda had no choice but to stand up to hell... alone...including his master Mundus...and his best friend Bolverk.  
They were like brothers, and even Bolverk seemed to show a sort of emotion to him, whether it was in the nature of wolves and animal loyalty to a pack, or the was soldiers bond, Bolverk too had developed a sort of heart...  
...and when Sparda betrayed them, rejecting Bolverk...he broke it.

He eventually removed it in the form of an ice demon female representing the cold harshness of love, and had it locked away as he battled Sparda.

Sparda beat them both, and using all of his strength was able to seal the entrance between the two worlds an trap all demons into hell...including a part of himself.

Sparda was able to allow parts of other demons to remain on earth too, including Bolverk. Some perhapse he shouldn't have, or simply escaped on their own means. These creatures bonded with elements and animals.

Bolverk started a pack of werewolves, no longer trusting humans or demons. These eventually were the first werewolves. He married one of the most ferocious of them all, and gave birth to seven pups in particular. One of them was my father: Beo Bolverk

Also, another rejected demon shown mercy was able to give birth to the first vampires from bats, infecting humans and reanimating them, just like some werewolves could and did.

Vampire and werewolf species long shared a rivalry and fought over land and blood to feed and grow. Over time however, as alliances and truces with humans occurred to help fight off each other, vampires and werewolves "watered down" into the lineage and descendants of man.  
The major breakthrough in this all was when my father, a demon werewolf and my mother, a human vampire, fell in love, and for the first time ever, the impossible occurred.  
A half vampire half werewolf was born...me.

This curse of a "miracle" was not accomplished without help however. It was near impossible and threatened to kill the offspring at birth, unable to live. My parents knew of only one man who could help.

Bolverk's favorite child Alpha sought out the enemy of his father, and found the demon slayer Dante, one of Sparda's children.

Instead, Bolverk in his deaths loch state "prayed" to Sparda, telling him that no matter what he would never forgive what he has done, but that his grandson was dying in the womb.

Sparda had left Eva and Dante with Vergil some time before.  
Sparda appeared in Dante's future image to help, and with his remaining magic saved him.  
However, him appearing alerted Mundus and the demons looking for him, causing his eventual capture and leaving a well prepared yet lonely Vergil on his own, who felt powerless to do anything. However, arrangements were made for him in a foster family before this, and no one, not even his sons now, knew of their father or mother.

Sparda helped, using his own powerful and sacred blood to help the rebirth of the werepyre...in the lineage of Sparda.  
Dante later formed a truce with his "relatives", and helped to raise the child from time to time to control his powers, but in complete secret, as no one must find out there was technically another son of Sparda.

(However, this was not before Dante remained held back in the same school Action was, where he picked on him. Action was not aware of his naiveness...until later in DMC when Limbo was revealed. This is explained later on in DMCU, but Action slightly believed in the naiveness he once possessed, allowing him to live a false yet happy life, like a dog whose simplicity is its genius. He sometimes wished he never discovered his issues, and thus Pixel revealed this and other pieces of information to Action while he was in cyber hell to discourage him...  
...before releasing Dante's dead angel form to fight him like Sparda...  
...the ultimate betrayer.  
At the bottom of the pit, the Satan robot is meant to be Sparda himself.)

I was hidden and educated in the one place the enemy would ever think to look for me...a Christian brotherhood.

Scum! I fit in so well at first, but soon my actions became more random and animal-like...something my parents failed to see ad honored as me "being a kid."

Fools! My life was slowly becoming a burning hell! Soon I became the pet everyone teased. They found their marks to hit, and hit they did, until I lost most of my human nature.

The order of the sword in the area I resided helped some, but was mostly a limbo of sorts as I struggled with my genetics their aswell. I fell so far.

Dante...my godfather saw this in man like me...half humans with demonic blood (mostly vampire and werewolf beings) that could not function in society as needed. And so, to train and educate those like us, he founded a school in the control and hunting of demonic power and demons..

Devil May Cry High

This was my last chance, and my final days prior to we're spent trying my damnedest to regain my humanity in the worst possible environment.  
Eventually, I succeeded, but not before loosing it completely.

I made many friends at first through the school and their activities. I was truly under some very great minds and teachers who helped those like us to survive in this strange world.  
Most were very helpful and understanding also...most.

I saw so much potential in myself for the first time, and my parents really saw a difference and were quick to help me. It was then I received my first real weapons, items I treasured.  
Them I got the big one...something I just couldn't handle.

One day before a class, my eyes were attracted to the crown jewel of the school...Sparda: the sword named after the legendary dark knight himself.  
Without thinking, I reached toward it.  
Through the magically protected glass my hand penetrated, and soon I was touching and holding re Handel tight.  
It was then I saw my arm... It had transformed into a demonic arm!  
Alarmed I pulled back and shattered the glass.

With no real help or way around it, I inherited the blade of my Godfathers and wore the heavy weapon proud.

This would eventually be my undoing.  
My expectations were great...to great, and soon I was blinded by power.

DMCH2

Force edge, Stingent, Yamato. Summon swords, Atlas, Scarlet and Grey

At first I could only wield it in my right hand in its standard form. I would eventually find strength in my fathers gift to me, a spear like all werewolves carried. I named it Stingent, and wore it with the sword proudly, using it whenever necessary.

I was eventually also given my first handguns I named after the battle colors of our ancestors. They were gifts synthesized through my mother.

Finally I made two on my first real friends...two blades that belonged to Dante named Agni and Rudra. They would eventualy help and join me on my adventures. I also soon fount a Phantom (lave spider) egg too and named it Henry. Lastly, I made  
my first weapon in a replica of a demonic gun I named Atlas after its lock on speed and wide reach.

One weapon however changed it all.

To save a powerful weapon from being stolen, I pursued it and with no other option claimed Sparda's second blade for myself: Yamato.

Believed to be a sword of light to slay the darkness, I could hear a voice from the darkness whenever I used it.

"Power" it would say "give me more power"

Eventually I was corrupted and succumbed to greed and lust, blindly shoving away what would have made me happy and going for things too far out of my reach, in attempt to make up for my sorrows that scared my past.

Aleena left me, Jostlin the dagger queen and sister of 3 ignored me eventually, "friends" (Beo, Weasile, Roy Angelo, Nigaro and Mateu man)  
Betrayed me, claiming me unworthy of the power I possessed.  
King George, Jestif, Smooth, all we're distant now as I struggled.  
Teachers like Tundra, Shellshock, and Gofu Lucas were now trouble.  
Mr. Glitch even failed me at one point  
Unless...I failed them.

Soon, all these nightmares would add up to the summoning of Mundus to see if I was the chosen one.  
Lacking the lower and fearing the worst. Mrs. Cross convinced me to drink a potion to help reject my human half for the demon half in a "just" cause.

Eventually, I realized my dreams were for not, and in an attempt to save the world I drank it in the locker bunker and slamming my fist on the ground unlocked the strength and transformation of the werepyre, and was able to wield Sparda's sword.

My once "handsome" face was scarred and my size expanded. I had to wear a bandana to hide the parasite in my mouth that required me to drink the blood of fallen.  
I would eventually kill Jostlin in my rage. The school was destroyed.

DMCH1:

That summer, an older student sought out power greater than mine. Barthemus Mateau wished to obtain the power of Argosax, and agents like Treybon (a Necromancer and gang leader) and Tank the seductive machine head helped him to try and eliminate me. Even Mrs. Cross (and later Benediction) sought out my destruction. My own teachers.

With help from Tusco Tundra, Bianca (a demon Valkyrie and hot student I fell for) Dante and the Liborator, we stopped Trebon from using his necro magic on the blade Yamato, and scared my demonic arm in an effort to block Bianca from being slashed, snapping the sword in two and obliterating Trebon an the shadow dimension...losing both halves of the legendary sword into the black hole.  
Finally as Bianca finished Nelo Tanako, I was able to stop Argosax.

Action: Stingent, Agni and Rudra, Sparda, Scarlet and Grey, Saw off, bazooka  
Bianca: vendetta, Nevan, Belwulf, SMG's, Atlantas, grenades

The Prophech: After Dante and Vergil banished Mundus's hidden form on Earth, they turned on each other and lost their angel forms, realizing and believing now all along they were only half human and half demon like their mother had become.

This feud created an ancient profecy that all children of Sparda in every sense of the word would do battle with another in their lives and that only one would survive with their life.

DMCH3 Prophecy:

1: Nero vs. Action  
2: Action vs. Benedict  
3: Nero vs. Jester  
4: Action vs. Plutonian (Bolverk)  
5: Nero vs. Berial  
6: Action vs. Gloria  
7: Nero Jakotgulm  
8: Action vs Credo Angelo  
9: Nero vs. Action  
Minister Elzor  
Menono  
Wangster  
Lucretia  
Umbria  
Queen Kong  
10: Action vs. Valkyrie Jostlin  
11: Nero vs. Geo Matrix  
12: Action vs. Little Lady  
13: Nero vs One armed and kne legged dark night angels

14: Kydia

18: Nero vs Gloria (Trish)  
19: Action vs Jester (Dante)  
20 Action, Nero and Kydia vs. Banette, Golden Giga and Mundus Embodied

Frostbite, Agno and Rudra, Shreader, Scarlet and grey (emerald and inferno), Jack and Rose, LMG

I was eventually betrayed by the lat people I would ever expect: Dante and his wife Trish

After stealing a weapon, a Sword dispersing liquid nitrogen based on yamato's superior design (recovered from the black whole in Treybon's haunted house dimention by the Order) called frostbite (With Lady and her daughter Stef.) Dante and Triah appeared to me as Jester and Gloria to retrieve items throu a Limbo induced terrorist attack. No casualties, the area would be hell as we flew in on balloon and I drank the blood of the other devil bringer, and stole his sword to open te sealed gate containing the parts and clues we needed to aert the appocolypse, as well as his reviolver from Nero in front of his girlfriend Kydia at their apartment.

I encountered resistance from Benediction and my grandfather as a golem, as well as even Gloria, as Nero did chasing me with my old friend Berial, my grandmother as a sea serpent and Jester.

We stole a golden fiddle from Benediction to summon up a cannon to shoot and destroy a powerful Golden Giga like te silver Giga used on Nero that someone would use to defeat Mundus before he could resurect by way of the Beast of the Harlot (sacrifice naked wemon and sprout seven heads with ten horns to help destroy the world for the coming of the appocolipse, opening the gate to hell and allowing him even in his weakened state to control and embody the golden gigs being built for him by the underground: a bunch of snobs, thugs and sluts who hate the world for stupid reasons that involve their laziness and attitude, and so wish to end the world to be further on too by helping the "winning side." Why the hell Dante let them into  
the new school and torture me so, I will never truly know. )

Our actions eventually led to war at the new school as i fought the one legged and one armed dark nights, wangster, Minister Elzor, and Ally Alie.

The villain was Jostlins youngest sister Sadobiatch. Her sister Frostas tried to stop me from entering at first with her famous turquoise sweater and blue blade of Sparda replica. Even she and her proud family had lost hope in others, especially me for killin her sister. She ceases when she realized what happened, and I was able to create the awesome combination weapon, Shreeder, to summon the cannon in the ruins built underneath and protected by the school.

Kydia and Nero found other items, an battled me while hidden around campus all this time. Kydia found the last item using a basic sword and the blue rose recover I lost in the scuffle.

I took the origional Rose revolver from Kydia and threatened to kill her, but Nero sincerely appologises for his words and hate, still believing I was te enemy but nothin more, nor did that make me a bad person to be on the opposite side, and I released her.

"Kydia: sorry it took so long, Nero.  
Nero: yeah yeah  
Hehe! X"

We worked together and Nero confronted Trish and fought of the extra demons summoned to fight off the armors of the order while I killed  
Dante and broke into the Harlot.  
It seems their motives were impure of total justice and not only on saving the world. Somehow, their secret daughter Betty (Beatrice) was locked away long ago in the Harlot, and so the recent and shady underground activity served as an excuse to enter, believing them too stupid to realize how to control and use the danger that was buried beneath.

Dante and Trish survived and revealed they wanted to release their daughter from captivity in the harlot like I had just did.

I stopped shadow bitcn and the seven heads of past enemies while Nero fought of the golden Giga.

Them as shodow and harlot merged I escaped and them when shadow harlot merged with the embodies Mundus golden Giga, we used the fiddle and Shreader and sang to power the cannon.  
We almost lost, but Kydia sand with us and powered up the cannon with Trish's blessing on my guitar, her yellow form on the back of the neck (logo) and changing it to a 24 fret.

Nero:  
Red Queen, Yamato, Golden Fiddle  
Summon swords:  
Square rapidly for Vergil style  
Hold square without locking on for surrounding swords to fire fully auto, detonate, launch in all directions, aim at multiple enemies, etc.  
Hold square while locking on to spin and power up swords into Nero daggers (DMC4)  
Blade runner: use summon swords with your melee weapons (replaces gunslinger) (trickster instead of Darkslayer)

Action:  
Frostbite, Agni and Rudra, Shreader (Sparda, Nevan, Alastor, Stingent)  
Scarlet and Grey, Jack and Rose, LMG (Emerals and Inferno

Scarlet and Grey (machine pistols), Jack and Rose, Cardinal (Pandora M16 with full auto capability and infinite underbarels)/tombstone (Pandora case: four barrel rocket launcher, battling gun snap in place, hammer) (depends on mode)

DMCU:

Angel mode

Frostbite: Red Queen  
Swordmaster: Rebellion SM  
Angel Trigger: Nelo Angelo  
Agni and Rudra: Lucia  
Swordmaster: Vergil Beowulf  
Angel Trigger: Agni and Rudra  
Shredder: DMC2 Bolverk  
Swordmaster: Neavan (Scythe)  
Devil Trigger: Bolverk

Scarlet and Grey: DMC2 SMG's  
Gunslinger: "Twosome time"  
Jack and Rose: Blue Rose  
Gunslinger: Shotgun  
Anvil M16 - full auto assault riffle. (Restricted mobility. Tap square without locking on to change to 3 round bursts and back)  
Gunslinger: Under barrel (shotgun, flamethrower, grenade launcher)

Blood red classic devil bringer arm  
Desperate Devil Trigger: Sparda

Devil Mode:

Frostbite: Nelo Angelo  
Swordmaster: Yamato  
Devil Trigger: Cerberus Dante  
Agni and Rudra: Agni and Rudra  
Swordmaster: Gilgamesh  
Devil Trigger: Agni and Rudra Dante  
Shreader: Nevan  
Swordmaster: Sparda  
Devil Trigger: Nevan Dante

Scarlet and Grey: Machine Pistols  
Gunslinger: twosome time  
(foursome time in devil trigger)  
Jack and Rose: revolver dual barrels  
Gunslinger: Buckshot (dual barrels)  
Anvil (Pandora): Rocket Launcher Grim Reaper (Resident Evil 1 style: four shots. Hold fire without locking mon to charge shots. Hold fire while aiming to fire multiple rockets at once. Change aim while holding to hit multiple targets. Can't move while charging or firing rockets/plasma)  
Gunslinger: Gatling Gun Death Machine (no movement, aim only)

Agni orange and Rudra green devil bringer arms  
Desperate Devil Trigger: Werepyre

Desperate Devil Trigger -  
Super powerful devil trigger specializing in all Angel and Devil perks. Full devil trigger time for minimum magic requirement. Occurs when devil trigger is used with low health. (Devil trigger OR angel trigger, with corresponding forms)

Constant guard: Stand still plus R1 - blocks light and fast  
Quick guard: tap R1 - normal attacks  
Royal guard: circle - heavy attacks  
(Block for powerful counter)  
Royal sword - L1 plus circle  
(uses energy collected from blocks)  
Royal shield - blocks all normal and light attacks, blocks heavy by pressing circle during shield.  
(uses energy collected from blocks)  
Royal Armor - limited movement with total invulnerability for devil trigger.  
(also uses energy from blocks)

L1: Dash (hold: DMC2 dodge) (move in direction going/facing) (air dash)  
Angel mode: fast but less distance  
Devil Mode: slow but more distance

L1 plus jump: devil trigger flight

Mode change: (press R3)

Change target: (Press L3)

Action Trigger: (press L3 and R3)  
Angel mode: slows down time  
Devil mode: creates duplicate you  
Action Meter: charges through dealing and taking damage. (Blue)

Order meter - charges through use of devil arms or blocking. Powers special royal block style moves. red  
Chaos Meter - charges through use of guns or rolling. Powers Anvil special gunslinger moves. Purple  
(Gain in one looses some in the other)

Exceed gauge: use hydraulics on devil arms to charge. Round meter.  
Lock on and press/hold L2.  
Frostbite: Three white bars. Releases liquid nitrogen during lock on directional attacks. All at once.  
Agni and Rudra: two percentage bars. Both activate after striking an enemy with an attack. Slowly drains as moves are used. Adds range in the form of fire and wind to your attacks. Wind launches like projectiles with certain moves and uses green leftmost meter. Right orange meter surrounds you with fire. Stops when weapons change.  
Shedder: purple meter (wammy bar)

Angel (Mortal) mode:  
Action when he first arrived to Devil May Cry High...before he scarred himself and she his humanity for power.  
Red soft coat with no shirt, blue jeans and white shoes.  
Increased movement and attack speed, hang time, healing, regeneration, and firepower  
Scarlet and grey= machine pistols  
Jack and rose= high caliber magnum  
Anvil= assault riffle plus underbarels

Devil (Demon) Mode:  
Action after he dead his humanity for werepyre powers.  
Red wide brimmed hat and bandana covering his scared and parasitic face. Black and/or blue shirt with dark green or Dante red jacket.  
Toleco Tiger gloves. Spiked boots.  
Increases strength, damage resistance and devil trigger. Reduced devil trigger usage.  
Trickster instead of Darkslayer.  
Scarlet and Grey= submachine guns  
jack and Rose= rapid fire revolver  
Anvil= anti armor weapons

Exceed Gauge:

Frostbite:  
Devil arm - Red Queen (L2 while holding R1 for Exceed gauge) (R2 while holding R1 to toggle lock on)

Swordmaster: Yamato (Dante Darkslayer Style DMC4 (hold for vortex moves or tap for complete Yamato attack set from DMC3)  
(up to three liquid nitrogen gauges)

Agni and Rudra: (Combination of Lucia weapons (rapid button taps), Vergils Beowulf (R1 moves), and the original Agni and Rudra (hold for more powerful attacks of classic)  
(up to two gauges for each blade)

Swordmaster: Basic DMC1 attacks, plus power up devil trigger attacks like Ifrit but based on classic A&R)

Shreader: Classic DMC3 Nevan  
Swordmaster: DMC1 Sparda sword  
(use exceed gauge like a wammy bar)

Firearms trigger happy:

Scarlet and grey (machine pistols):  
DMC2 Submachine guns. (Hold button without locking on to charge)  
(reset arial descent while firing)  
Gunslinger: DMC handgun gunslinger

Jak and Rose (saw-off shotgun revived from grandpa's plus a copy of Nero's Blue Rose, named after his grandparents from his mother's vampire side of the family)  
Traditional blue rose fire (charge shots by holding button) (increased air time when firing (great boost from charged shot matching force)  
(extended arial descent while firing)  
Gunslinger: classic gunslinger shotgun, plus standard shotgun fire  
(one shot air boost w/o charging)

Altus: combination of nightmare beta and yama, and Artemis

(Jenny: named after his wife)  
(Bolverk: grandad on his dad's werewolf side of the family)  
(turns out rivals Sparda and Bolverk were actually very good friends until Sparda betrayed the demonds.)  
(assault riffle named after Action's dog/literal sister)  
automatic fire (hold down button) or

Anvil- A heavy backpack/ suitcase/ briefcase: works as , Gatling gun, four barrel rocket launcher, and seismic hammer.  
Also doubles as a burst or automatic riffle with grenade launcher, flamethrower and shotgun barrels.

Melee devil arm switch: R2  
(goes from frostbite, to Agni an Rudra, then Shredder and back.)  
Melee weapon wheel: hold R2 plus use D-pad to select weapon.

Ranged firearm switch: L2  
Switches to last equipped gun.  
Ranged weapon wheel: hold L2 plus use d-pad. Cannot select equipped weapon, options change based on it.

Scarlet and Grey - (Angel mode):  
Dual wielded full fledged SMG's  
Constant firepower easily stopped.

Scarlet and Grey - (Devil Mode):  
Twin machine pistols. Alternating fire for extra hang time in air.

Jack (Angel mode): A saw-off shotgun. Fires two shots separately.

Jack (Devil Mode): A dual barreled shotgun. Fired both rounds together.

Rose: (Angel Mode): A rapid fire magic revolver. Great for hangtime.

Rose (Devil Mode): A high powered magnum. Great for armor piercing.

Anvil (M16): Angel mode - assault riffle with changing underbarels

Anvil (Pandora): Devil Mode: four barel rocket launcher, plasma bolts, gatling gun and seismic hammer

Styles:

Darkslayer: teleport above, next to or away from opponent (up d-pad)  
Gunslinger: perform special moves with firearms (left d-pad)  
Swordmaster: perform special moves with devil arms (right d-pad)  
Royal guard: block attacks and use energy gained on opponent, either directly, more powerful or constant blocks, or counters (down d-pad)  
Devil Bringer: use arm(s) to grab, hold, push or pull targets (last d-pad)  
(angel mode - one fast arm  
Devil mode - two slower arms)

Vergil:  
False sword, gauntlets, death blade  
(fake Yamato, fake Beowulf, Nelo's sword with Death scythe blade mode)

Devil bringer teleports self and enemies to points similar to Darkslayer style)

Beatrice  
Force edge/Sparda  
summon swords (Nero DMCH3)  
Sophia: Angel mode (Force edge)  
Feona: Devil mode (Sparda)

The Prophecy Fufilled:  
Nero and Action were the two children to do battle with each other.  
While neither dies initially, Action was later sentenced to death for tretory, completing the prophecy.

It is also believed that since both forms of Dante's daughter Betty were children of Sparda, their merge represented the fight, although it is unclear if one truly died (or both).

(Prequel revealed in parts of story):  
Dante's daughter, separated into two beings upon being released from the Harlot with the perfect amulet.  
Nero Angelo captures Feeona in China while Dante and Nero chase her. Action goes to cut her off when Sophoa atacks him. She reveals her connection to her sister upon Action and Soohia witnessing her kidnapping.

They follow her to an island where Action and Soobia infiltrate to use her half of the amulet to locate her.

Nero and Kydia surround and attempt to infiltrate the castle.

Action is captured and forced into a machine by Nero Angelo when he takes Sophoas amulet and tries to use the amulets to seperate Actions Sparda half from his werepyre half.

He leaver before it can finish and with Sophia's help Action is able to seperate the amulets around hos neck before the process completes.  
In doing this, Action looses his bandana and begs for Sophia not to look, but when she said that she is his friend and does not care how he looks as long as he is the person inside she thinks he is, she looks and said he looks rather handsome!

Action discovers that his face has healed!

Afterwards, he discovers through the amulet that he can flip the memento to transform between his former and latter selves (before and after the scaring.)

They eventually find Feeona's dead body and when Sophia takes the amulet from Dante to give to her dead sister her half the amulets link back up with each girl wearing hers and the girls unite.

Vergil is confronted but apparently kills Action as Shreader is shattered into its origional parts. Vergil gloats as he prepared to kill Action. A fragment of Shreader lands near Sophia and transforms I to the blade of Sparda. Action nods to Sophia before dieting and while Vergil is not looking. She knows what to do...

Vergil finally turns to look for the sword to find it and Soohia are gone and have fled. Enraged, he calls out for his minions to look for her.

Sophia floats down the river and through a waterfall floating on Sparda. She tried to drag the heavy blade along the ground, but tires.  
She cries praying to Sparda or God or Budda or whoever might be listening to please help her to not let Action, a good person, die in vain.

Her tears hit the blade and in a pinkish/purple light it glows and transforms into force edge. Soohia's broken left arm reveals itself as a pink devil bringer. Eventually, she is able to change modes like Action between herself and her departed sister Feeona. Felons has a yellow devil bringer on her right arm and wields the true blade of Sparda.

Dante is captured and returned to US prison for his crimes in DMCH3.

As Action escapes, Sophia seems to let go of the object through te portal for Action to make it out alive with enough speed and less weight as she falls back onto the explosion.

DMCU: Pixel Imperfect

Pixel uses her intellectual powers over technology to help "improve" the school, forcefully then talking over and ruling with an iron fist.  
She hates Action for calling her about entering a relationship with her after she flirted with him over with her and so sentences him to a hanging for "crimes against the school and world" (supposedly killing Dante's daughter on a mission an for the treason it's acts Dante tricked him to do in DMCH3).  
Soon those powerful enough like his parents and oter students fight back against the cyber guards, and upon a guard mistakenly leaving the tv on in the cafeteria at prison where Dante was being held Dante sees all of this and fights through everything to go an infinite amount of miles in cyberspace to escape the digital hell and save Action by entering through the school network that has trapped everyone there.

Pixels men are too strong and to many of the infected staff resist or are neutralized for them to save Action, and he eventually asks for everyone to stop for fear of more dying.

As he steps up a female figure yells and runs towards them on the roof waving proof of Actions innocence an the fight breaks out again.  
Action is to emotional and distraught over some students not deafening him and supporting Pixel (mostly pretty girls he tried to make conversation and friends with) to care, and in a trance like state walks to his certain doom and is executed.

(Song playing: So Cold by Breaking Benjamin)

Level 0: betrayal and hanging scene  
Play through segments of searching for Dante's daughter.  
Blue arena with Vergil watching  
Michael the Arch angel (grim reaper)  
Boss fight: Unlocks Swordmaster, slowing Stingent to morph into a sythe, use as a chain link/devil bringer.

He starts the fight with no weapon and uses no guns. After fighting bare handed with no skills (like after throwing a weapon), he is able to dig deep inside and magically pull out Stingent in a pinkish purple light from his soul after thinking of his family.

Pixel blasts Action in te back, asking if e really thought it would be that easy before the ground goes out under him and dispense into a red fiery hell, scaring him an burning off his clothes. She kicks Stingent into the pie and as Action bounces of the ground from the force he is impaled by his own spear.  
He had a vision of Dante's daughter helping him up (from a memory) and finds the strength to pull himself up (DMC1 Alastor style)

A friend appears through Limbo in an alternate reality formed by Pixel after she sentenced Action to death and eternal damnation after hacking the system an working the rules to rule over DMCU.

She explains that Action was placed inside of some virtual hell and that the firewall prevents him from returning up through Pergatory from where he came, and that the only way to go is down. He must pass through the programs of hell and reach the motherboard where he can destroy pixel.

Vergil in his youthful form continues to call Action Dante and guide him throughout hell, giving him information along the way as some kind of penance/plea agreement with God. He will transform into his DMC3 form near enemies and devil trigger whenever you do, but appearing blue and transparent in battles fighting other blue versions of enemies unseen by Action that would attack his soul otherwise.  
He also transforms into his zombie/Nelo Angelo form during boss fights and behaves summarily.

He fight through Level 1 to chase after his pistols scarlet and grey, which were actually taken from him after his hanging and rest at the nuse on chains as a warning to others. Action is chasing an illusion. After a long struggle and fightin Ariel creatures and almost dying, he looks into himself and thinks of Dante an Trish, whom after using him to retrieve their daughter forgave his anger over their treatury and betrayal and tried to save him.  
This magically summons his pistols, now in the shape of crosses.

Action struggles to run across a collapsing brick walkway into the magma, but thinks of his struggles in his youth that eventually gave him temporary salvation at DMCH, and switches from this neutral mode to his fast and powerful angel mode, applying the appropriate boosts.

Then when he is face to face with a huge behemoth at point blank range, he things of how he overcame the struggle with his scars and while achieving some level of happiness again slowly became one of the most powerful demons alive, transforming him into the strong and enduring devil mode.

Action is sentenced back at school for his "crimes" of murdering Spardas granddaughter and for his acts in Limbo at Fortuna (with Jester (Dante) and Gloria (Trish)).

Pixel has completely taken over the school through her donated technology and vast intellect, materializing enemies through demonic magic with lazer blisters to do her biding.

On his death march to the quad, he encounters other students he had issues with that will later appear in cyber hell as bosses (because Action will discover e is not dead yet and can escape cyber hell to a time just before he is killed.) (Pixel uses time warps in cyber hell to show Action information that is meant to increase his guilt and weaken him, but in fact is what allows Action to escape.)

Actions friends and good teachers are thee too, but are unable to do anything under te tyrant of Pixel.

Dante is accidentally left ou in the prison mess hall while the tv and news is on broadcasting the event, and in rage and in his orange jacket summons his sword and pistols to slay countless guards, inmates and Pixel minions an travels trough te information super highway tunnel whet the school has been locked into so he can save Action. He is forced back through time and space stretching itself and fights through millions of pixel enemies.

Actions family is their and at one point they rebel, but Action stops them as so no one gets hurt.

As he steps up to the nice suspended over the cyber hell, a woman runs along the roof I the building in front of them (Sophia) with proof of Actuons innocence. A huge rebellion starts as Action distraught and mindlessly continues to step forward.  
He is hung and falls trough the portal.

Vergil fakes being the grim reaper an fights him in a tutorial level. Pixel appears behind action and blasts him. The continuous shock lifts him off the ground in pain and down another portal further into hell. Vergil nods to Pixel and follows.

Vergil reveal himself to Action and explains that he is here on penance to help Action escape.

A friend of Actions communicates with him trough Limbo. Many people are trapped in black an white trances and must be freed on his side to save them all.  
Apparently the firewall prevents Action from leaving the way he came in, so the only way forward is down through the layers of hell to the motherboard to confront Pixels viral digital half and break free.

(However, this was not before Dante remained held back in the same school Action was, where he picked on him. Action was not aware of his naiveness...until later in DMC when Limbo was revealed. This is explained later on in DMCU, but Action slightly believed in the naiveness he onc possessed, allowing him to live a false yet happy life, like a dog whose simplicity is its genius. He sometimes wished he never discovered his issues, and thus Pixel reveale this an other pieces of information to Action while e was in cyber hell to discourage him...  
...before releasing Dante's dead angel form to fight him like Sparda...  
...the ultimate betrayer.  
At the bottom of the pit, the Satan robot is meant to be Sparda himself.)

...  
Earlier flashbacks explaine throughout the story:

Mundus wanted control over the humans through possessions and needs like women, shelter an food.  
So, he sent Bolverk and Sparda to coerce with the mortals in human form. That's when Sparda met Eva.  
However...Eva was actually Bolverk's sister! His greed for his sister developed in a fight and conflict among the three, but they still fought well together against the angels.

Bolverk - fallen angel - litch - the legendary white knight that saved the souls of the wrongfully damned by god, betraying him and helping to establish a much more fair and tolerable set of and punishments.

When the Angels abandoned the humans, he and his sister lost their angelic powers and became human.  
Bolverk then became a devil to help pledge his allegiance to Mundus and proper justice over the humans...that eventually became a tyranny.  
When Sparda and Eva had Dante and Vergil they were half demon and half human, but the angel Eva once was was also passes down, and so the twins ha two forms each like Action.

Events from Mundus's defeat (in DMC) seems to distort the world when Limbo merged with the real world and revealed the demons. Many believe this to have actually been the begging of the apocalypse.  
Eventually god took back all the angel powers of Dante and Vergil.

When Vergil and Action pass through betrayal and into the motherboard, Vergil reveals his motivation for sharing this history with Action.

Now that Action has seen all the corruption in the world being solved an that this fake but realistic "hell" was beatable, he wanted to take Action immediately into the real Hell to overthrow Satan and rule over all.

"What? You wanna be the devil!?"  
"And why not!" (Vergil changes from his battle adult form to his younger form) "You've seen what humans are capable when the wrong person takes control. Pixel? Mundus? It's all the same! All end in chaos."  
"So do you Vergil!  
You're just like Pixel, a bitch blinded by hate and believing only she is the difference between right and wrong, good and evil, life and death, heaven and hell!  
God let the demons rebel to help balance power. No one person, not even God should have total direct control! And so, he became three in one and had angels keep the balance while humans made their own choices and kept their freedom. Things change. But under you, the law would always be the same thing. YOURS!"

Vergil tells in anger and charges at Action, runnin trough circuit board walls and fighting, destroying most

...

In the beginning, while angels and demons fought over the earth, much like the demon that would betray his own kind, an angel left God when he saw the strict nature of sin and punishment, believing to many people to be wrongfully damned simply for not believing.  
His name was Bolverk.

Soon the devils army had gained power and pushed back the angels.  
The leader, Lord Mundus and his general ad brother Sparda ha lead the charge with the fallen angel: the legendary white knight Bolverk.  
When he was banishes and heaven left him and his sister, Bolverk lost many of his powers and was scarred into a grotesque form. His sister remained normal, but instead just became human. Still, some of their powers remained. Bolverk could use his new dark powers and knowledge of light to end shadows to his will. His sister could also summon her wings occasionally for vitality and aid.  
Sparda was given a human form to mingle around the humans for control and information, and soon met his friend Bolverk's sister. As taught him how to behave like a human, an the two fell in love.  
Her name was Eva.

Sparda, Bolverk and Eva worked together to banish the remaining Angels that were strangling humans.  
Eventually, the demons ruled over humanity and the angels fled to heaven.  
Soon however, Mundus used his newfound power to enslave man, believing them to be inferior to the devils. Bolverk agreed, saying how easily turned and corruptible they were to each other.  
But not Sparda or Eva. Their connection with the humans prevailed, and so Sparda fought back against the demons...including his best friend Bolverk.

Eventually Sparda was able to seal the gate an trap Mundus on the other side. His human form was now all that remained of him as he sought out how to regain power. Many of the lesser devils also returned to hell, but Bolverk was strong enough to remain.

Sparda an Eva hid from Mundus and eventually settled down. They had two children: Dante and Vergil. Unlike their mother however, they still bore her dormant angel half!

Once Mundus was differed, many experts believe that the appocolype was triggered, and so God took back the power of all the angels on earth for the impending battle.  
Now Dante and Vergil were half human mother and half demon father.

...

Lucifer Motherboard giant robot  
Vergil and Action team up.  
Vergils debt should be paid but he insists that Action will need his Eli in the motherboard. Before e can object Vergil sprints for the closing door.  
"I hate it when my enemies are right."

They slide through, reaching back for their hats just as the door closes.

Inside they wind up with the others hat. They stare quiz icky at them before shaking their heads and handing the other back their hat.

Take your stupid girly witch hat.  
Hey, yours only looks good from that one angle.  
And yours doesn't look good from any!

Will you idiots just shut up and come face me!

(Before the boss battle Vergil enters the control room to Handel one half of Pixel and open the gate while Action takes care of the half guarding the gate.)

As Vergil confronts Action while e tries to escape to his time to stop his own assassination, Pixel appear in ghost form behind Vergil and bites him.

Action runs and leaps through the portal.

"Why did you stop me!? We had a deal!"  
"I know. I just set you free...  
(disloyally fades away and around Vergil, making his face muscular an eyes glow bright blue)  
...and gave you the tools to stop him."

Action leaps from a disintegration Pixel on her throne and shoots his nucee, freeing himself and charging all his energy in his more human self before he fades away.  
Tho  
Ga start to go back to normal, but turn dark blue.

Vergil appears through the portal!

He transforms from the virus and unwillingly becomes Nelo Pixelo

Sophia (Betty) appears and helps fight, with her father Dante too exhausted from fighting zillion of enemies through cyberspace to get here.

A hand grabs Sophia occasionally like a Nightmare dreamworlds.  
She charges through Nelo magically to beat down Pixel and separate her from Vergil so Action can hurt him.

Eventually as she embodies, a nightmare hand pulls Sophia to hell but Action grabs on.

They digest her halves in hell.

0: Tutorial: Mike boss (Vergil Reaper): limbo, impaired, reached out to from earth by Feeona (flashback) get up, align with Virgil as guide for his plea bargain, begin to fight, fluctuate between halves.  
Default: Agni and Rudra (angel and devil forums) Scarlet and Grey (machine pistols and SMG modes) angel mode begins tutorial, devil form after boss, then unlock switching)  
1: Limbo, contact from medium friend. Pixel whites out world, all under her control and programming save for a few unreachables locked up when discovered into shadowy pit. Action in a cyber hell program. Firewall to strong for anyone to break through, but can be weakened at the motherboard...in the ninth ring of hell. Only way out/up is down.  
Fight/ fight through ship Vessle.  
Boss: Judge of the Dead - Mr. V, good teacher at DMCU, Action asks for him to smell his sins to know what he'll face. A lot of it is anger with lust, a little gluttony, but Pixel's program will morph Actions thoughts, feelings and emotions to try and break him, even I'd she herself doesn't actually know them the environment will.  
Stintgent - angel mode Shredder  
2: Lust - Actions past twin crushes (not Jostlin sisters) he stalked online unknowingly and uncontrollably. Fight through and up storm tower.  
Pixel goddess/ Mrs. Dark (teacher) in background. Claims Action's lust for companionship ruined things with Nero and Kydia in DMCH3, as well as Bianca in DmcH1, and of course Jostling in DmcH2. Boss: boyfriend.  
White Ace (angel frostbite). Lightning strikes Stingent and almost transforms it into Shreader, it's Sparda/Nevan hybrid form, but fails to completely transform. At that, Action looks down to discover his amulet it gone, goddess pixel holding it and separating it, breakin it into two halves as the chain sharers and it all falls down into the abyss,  
With the power still in her hands!  
3: Gluttony - Boss: Count Helvetico, on false Cerberus horseback. Yamato (devil frostbite) Raining acid inside intestines. Pixel gets on Action about his weight in Devil form and his laziness.  
4: Greed - a door blocks the path...it's missing parts of the form printed on it. Wait a minute,...that's me! Those are my shotgun and revolver...or rather Grandpa Jacks and Nero's technically. They're missing. There's writing on the door, but it's so tiny and scribbled that I can't read it. It's like the gold is molding and darkening. Wait...I hear a voice...in my head...that's not mine, or Pixels...or the ones I usually hear!  
"Two guns: Each gun has two trials, each trial bears one key. Two trials bear one gun. Both guns form one firearm. One fire arm, and only one firearm alone opens the next door."  
(The four trials force you to use only Jack and Rose individually: Rose angel collects six bullets that when shoved into the statue forms the chambers or the revolver on the door and produces the rose angel key, a platinum key with a blue jewel (blue rose - angel rose gunfire only); several flying enemies in an obstacle course of platforms you can fall off using to retrieve a gun barrel that teleports into the golden statue as the revolver body giving a key from the sky, a platinum key with a red jewel (revolver: Jack and Rose gunslinger only), a spinning disk arena suspended over lava that stops when tied off in the middle as you survive until the arenas get close enoug to jump to that drops a shotgun pump and barbells that in turn drop a key (a gold key with a red jewel on it), (buckshot - devil mode Jack gunslinger only), and a puzzle over a room of golden pillars flooding with molten gold that drains when you reach the top to reveal a floor switch magically making a shotgun butt and base appear on the statue that makes a key magically appear back at the top (a gold key with a blue jewel), (shotgun - angel mode Jack firearm only). Jack and Rose  
5: Anger - super firewall tower, lava king false Mundus controlled by Mom, using spicy dark cross to control it and you. You appear in grocery store and car driving level, depressed an eventually arguing with mom vigorously, as the ground separates into hellfire and the battle begins. You forgive your mother afterwards as you exerxist her instead of kill her, much to Vergil and Pixels disappointment, as the cross turns angelic and floats away. Enraged by your resistance Pixel fights with the sisters again using their anger over Action against him as fuel for their devil triggers. However you prevail and force Pixel back and making her drop half o the amulet, unlocking Action Trigger.  
6: Herecy: destroy the pursuing super Lava King, empowered by your father and the Indian chiefs from the pagan rituals you experienced in the order of the sword branch, unlocking the other half of your amulet that Pixel gave Father to use to counter the son of Sparda. Action even in his matching anger at first exhales, seeing Dante after hearing a familiar voice again, giving approval for listening to his own son (Dante, voice belongs to Sparda), and Action admits his admiration to his father and desire to be strong like him. This frees his father to join his mother in the real world free of Pixel's control, and unites the amulets to form Shreader with the Sparda sword, given to him by Sparda's ghost himself! Sparda (Devil Shreader).  
7: Violence (others) - Devil Trigger  
8: Violence (self) - Anvil firearm  
9: Violence (God - Angel Trigger  
10: Lies - ten circles of fraud and deceit = ten arenas with past bosses

1: Seducers (whips) 2: flaterers (shit)  
3: bribery (head in rocks) 4: false prophets (neck twist) 5: polititions  
(boiling lake) 6: hypocrites (nude)  
7: thieves (dragon) 8: Mentors (fire)  
9: dividers (swords) 10: doctor (sick)

1: Lust 2: Gluttony 3: greed 4: heresy 5: violence (others) 6: violence (self) 7: violence (God) 8: Trish? 9: Dante 10: Pixel

11: Betrayal - Young Dante Boss, believed to be Dante the bully from Actions past that was sentenced and forced into Limbo without his memory in DMC. Pixel reveals Sparda himself posed as Dante to heal Action and help him be born, not Dante, meaning that Sparda left Vergil alone to save Action, and that it is Actions fault for their suffering.  
11: Firewall - Vergil, Actions body is still preparing to be execute based on footage in the computer! Pixel used a time portal with black holes to specific spread out dates to display Actions past to use against him. They can use the portals to escape, and stop Pixel from taking over!  
12: Motherboard - Pixel  
13: DMCH - Neo Pixelo (escapes from Pixels bursting body after Action realears through the dark hole he was hanged into and executed in.


End file.
